<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Marianne's Big Gay Adventure by Zalakbian</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25586401">Marianne's Big Gay Adventure</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zalakbian/pseuds/Zalakbian'>Zalakbian</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Agender Character, Agender!Byleth, Awkwardness, Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, F/F, Fluff, Hesbians, Lesbian Character, Lesbian awakening, Love Confessions, Mistaken for Being in a Relationship, Multi, Nonbinary Character, One Shot Collection, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining, Polyamory, Post-Canon, Rare Pairings, Sleepovers, Thunderstorms, Trans Female Character, Trans!Ferdinand, Useless Lesbians, beast!Marianne, her name is Helena von Vestra, nb!Dorothea, nb!lysithea, sharing a blanket, trans!Hubert, trans!marianne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:28:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>14,725</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25586401</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zalakbian/pseuds/Zalakbian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of Marianne wlw pairs (usually rarepairs) that my brainworms compel me to write.</p><p>I want to give her a shot with every lady, Mari deserves it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dorothea Arnault/Marianne von Edmund, Ferdinand von Aegir/Marianne von Edmund, Marianne von Edmund/Bernadetta von Varley, Marianne von Edmund/Edelgard von Hresvelg, Marianne von Edmund/Hapi, Marianne von Edmund/Hilda Valentine Goneril, Marianne von Edmund/Hubert von Vestra, Marianne von Edmund/Ingrid Brandl Galatea, Marianne von Edmund/Lysithea von Ordelia, Marianne von Edmund/Lysithea von Ordelia/Hilda Valentine Goneril, Marianne von Edmund/My Unit | Byleth, Marianne von Edmund/Petra Macneary</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>87</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Marianne Birthday 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Marianne x Hapi: "Right around the corner."</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>If you like this, please consider joining to talk about it on the <a href="https://discord.gg/m2AVbJ3">Edeleth Discord Server</a> I run! You can also <a href="https://twitter.com/MariMari07_01">follow me on Twitter!</a></p><p>Each fic is lovingly beta'd by my amazing girlfriend Kathryn, thank you so much, I love you more than the world &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Two women who feel safe when they're with each other.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This one shot is heavily inspired by melodicBooknerd13's work, "The Girl Who Played With Monsters", see here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25367551</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hapi wasn’t sure why she’d really agreed to come with Balthus up to the academy’s surface. Sure he had claimed the food in the dining hall was quite delicious, but to her, food was food, and what they had down in Abyss was already quite adequate. Though, Hapi did have to admit it was nice to eat some crayfish that weren’t so muddy tasting.</p><p>    “I don’t see what the big deal is, B.” Hapi griped as they stepped out onto the balcony overlooking the fishing hole. “It’s fine food but uh, why is it worth trekking all the way here?” She asked.</p><p>    “It’s not just the food, it’s the scenery!” Balthus claimed, holding out his arms and gesturing around him for emphasis. “Just thought maybe a change in venue would be nice, isn’t it?”</p><p>    Hapi leaned over the balcony wall on her elbows, staring out at the people fishing off of the jutty. “Hah… well, I appreciate the effort, B, but I don’t think sunshine and rainbows are enough to change anyone’s mood.” She half thanked and criticized. But Balthus just stared back at Hapi with a surprised look, about to say something when she finally realized the error. “Oh, oops… well…”</p><p>    Summoning a monster in the middle of Garreg Mach would certainly not be good for Abyssian relations, so both Hapi and Balthus kept a keen lookout for any signs one was about to appear. Yet even after three minutes all the activity kept the same. There were no screams, no roars, no flapping of wings to be heard anywhere.</p><p>    “Did that not count?” Balthus finally questioned, but Hapi stood still and shook her head.</p><p>    “Nah, that was definitely one, just…”</p><p>    “Um, excuse me?” Both were interrupted by a third voice coming from behind them.</p><p>    Hapi and Balthus turned around to see a tired, blue haired student poking her head from around the corner of the dining hall back entrance.</p><p>“Can we um… help you, little miss?” Balthus asked the student, who simply replied with a shake of her head.</p><p>“Um, it sounded like someone was calling for me, was that you two?” She next asked.</p><p>Hapi shrugged, and took a moment to stretch backwards. “Well uhh, what’s your name, stranger?”</p><p>“It’s M-Marianne…”</p><p>“Marianne huh?” Balthus repeated. “We never heard anybody say that out here, maybe you’re mistaken?” He suggested.</p><p>Marianne sighed and wiped a bead of sweat off of her brow before walking out fully into the doorway and giving a slight bow. “S-Sorry to disturb you then.” She apologized, turned around, and walked away.</p><p>Hapi didn’t put any thought into that incident again until next month. A couple inhabitants of Abyss had gotten sick, and Yuri was asking around for outside help with the sickness, so here Hapi was back on the surface searching for experienced healers.</p><p>“Hey Bluebird, over here!”</p><p>Marianne was on her way to a weekly seminar when she heard the familiar voice apparently calling out to her. “Bluebird?” She asked. “Is that me?”</p><p>“Yeah, you got blue hair, and your little danglies look like tail feathers.” Hapi explained, pointing to her own earlobes. “Oh, and I’m Hapi… do you know any healers?”</p><p>When Marianne admitted that she was practiced in the field Hapi all but dragged her down into Abyss over the young noblewoman’s protests. Still, despite Marianne’s claims that she ‘wasn’t that good,’ and that ‘I might do more harm than good,’ everyone was very pleased with her performance. Her talents were valued so much so that even weeks later Hapi was still dragging Marianne down again and again to help with various odd ailments. This particular time Marianne was able to identify the mysterious sickness as an infectious rash spread by soiled linens, and within an hour she had a herbal salve ready to help soothe the victims.</p><p>“You’re pretty good, Bluebird.” Hapi had praised, as well as suggesting, “Why don’t you stay with us down here?”</p><p>Marianne was sitting down with a cup of lavender tea, still smiling from the good cheers and publicity the Abyssians had given her. “I do admit, Abyss is a strangely relaxing place so far, I feel... safe.” She freely admitted.</p><p>“Just say the word and I’ll talk with Yuri-bird. After today, I expect you’ll be comped the highest bunk!” Hapi said.</p><p>The healer smiled and thanked Hapi before starting to take a little sip of her tea, only… “Hapi you have a bit of the rash as well.” She suddenly realized, pointing to a small section on the redhead’s waist.</p><p>Hapi bent over and looked, poking the now immediately itchy spot on her skin. “Yeagh! How did I not notice this until now?!”</p><p>Marianne wasted no time in getting more of her salve ready. “This might sting a bit at first.” She warned, but the second her fingertips applied the remedy Hapi gasped, followed by  a long exhale after the initial shock passed.</p><p>“Ha-ah! Hah... ‘Might sting’? Bluebird?” Hapi yelped out, and immediately covered her mouth not a moment later.</p><p>But again, no monsters came, no roars, nothing. Except, Hapi couldn’t help but notice that Marianne was staring holes into her, eyes glazed over and dull as though she had just been knocked out.</p><p>“Uhh… Bluebird? Marianne? You in there?” Hapi even waved her hand in front of the healer’s face, but there was no response. This continued for a solid minute until Marianne suddenly snapped out of whatever trance she was in.</p><p>“That’s it!” Marianne exclaimed.</p><p>“Huh? What do you mean, Bluebird?”</p><p>“That’s the same thing I felt calling out to me!”</p><p>    Slowly a creeping thought began to crawl into Hapi’s mind, and she slowly found herself leaning back and back in the chair she was sat upon. Her sighing brought the closest monster towards her, but it had also brought this girl running…</p><p>    “Marianne… are you…” Hapi paused to swallow a lump in her throat. “Are you…”</p><p>    “A monster?” Marianne nonchalantly finished for her.</p><p>    Hapi recoiled further, marvelling how calm her friend seemed to be about this, simply pausing after the line to take a sip of hot tea. “How long have you uh, been that way.”</p><p>    “Ever since my Crest manifested, my father as well.” Marianne revealed. “Yuri told me all about your peculiar ability, summoning monsters whenever you sigh.”</p><p>    Hapi bit her lip, none of this seemed to make any sense to her. “If you knew that, why would you claim to feel safe down here? Around me?” She asked.</p><p>    “Well, it summons the closest monster, right? But if I just stick by you, I figured we would keep each other out of danger.” Marianne reasoned.</p><p>    It was sound logic, Hapi had to agree, but there was just one question remaining. “You look normal though?”</p><p>    “It’s the third quarter of the moon right now. Next week, if you want, I’ll show you.”</p><p>    Hapi eagerly joined Marianne outside the academy walls for a small picnic in the woods as Red Wolf Moon began to make its full appearance over the horizon. Marianne seemed to get a little twitchy, and Hapi finally began to realize why she had swapped her uniform for a very long, very loose looking cloak. Marianne’s twitches and shakes increased, and Hapi could see her limbs elongating, and growing fur across the bare spots. Eventually what stood on four legs before the redhead was an animal akin to a wolf with ram’s horns shaped in the style of Marianne’s Crest. Hapi continued to sit on her behind, stuck in silent awe at the sight, and trading an awkward stare with the creature that was supposedly Marianne.</p><p>    “Am I repulsive to you, Hapi?” Marianne seemed to speak with a low, barreling voice.</p><p>    Hapi shook her head, and even scooted forward to poke Marianne’s big, dark nose. “Nuh-uh. Not at all, Bluebird.” She plainly replied. “Huh… Bluebird doesn’t seem to fit anymore, does it?”</p><p>    Marianne tiled her head back in what Hapi assumed was a laugh, hearing several small growls coming from the maw of the beast. “Maybe.” She admitted. “But I’ve grown accustomed to it.”</p><p>    After this Hapi lay across Marianne’s soft belly, the blue beast’s body curled around the redhead much like a sleeping dog. Hapi spent the hours talking with Marianne about their pasts, sharing hardships, but also wonders like constellations and favourite foods. Hapi even let herself sigh openly in peace, Marianne was right beside her, and as long as she was, it seemed no other monsters would be drawn by her call.</p><p>    “It’s my birthday today, I just remembered.” Marianne spoke out.</p><p>    Hapi turned to her side and rubbed the beast’s snout. “Aww Bluebird. I wish I’d known, would’ve got you something.”</p><p>    “You already have. It’s someone I can be myself around.” And Marianne playfully licked Hapi’s face.</p><p>    “Hey! No, bring that cute face of yours back, I have to return the favour!”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Marianne x Edelgard: "My radiant inspiration."</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Edelgard has inspired Marianne to do many things, but can she inspire her to confess?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It felt like Edelgard had barely sat down to begin going over her papers when the first knock came to her office door.</p><p>“Please come in.” She instructed, prepared for perhaps more bad news, though her heart eased upon sight of the visitor. “Ah, good morning, hello Mari.” Edelgard happily greeted.</p><p>Marianne gave a small bow and smiled back. “Hello El.” She returned, with both women freely smiling.</p><p>“Is this about your new appointment?” The Emperor asked, unable to help but notice her friend and colleague rubbing hands together. “I assure you, there is no one I would rather have as Minister of Religion.” She reassured Marianne. The blue haired healer continued to rub her hands all the way through shutting the door and taking a seat opposite Edelgard’s desk. There she sat for a pregnant moment, seemingly struggling to find the correct word to speak.</p><p>“No, not about that. Well, um, sort of. Actually, it is advice I’m looking for.” Marianne clumsily explained, with Edelgard waiting patiently through the cracks and stumbles. “You know how much I value your opinion, and this is something rather important, so sorry for disturbing you so early.”</p><p>Edelgard raised her hand and shook her head. “No apologies needed, Mari, I’m happy to lend you any aid I can.” She replied, and also added, “Would you like some tea, perhaps?”</p><p>“Oh, um, yes please, thank you, El.” Marianne beamed, happy to take the time while Edelgard boiled water to come up with the next lines.</p><p>“What is it I can help you with? Procedures? Customs? History?” Edelgard interrogated as the leaves began to steep. Marianne rubbed her hands even harder, and almost eventually spoke before the Emperor interrupted with the offering of her cup and saucer, which Marianne thanked her for. Edelgard was a little worried about how much this issue seemed to be bothering her friend. She knew Marianne had confidence issues, but they didn’t usually rob her of the ability to speak this much. Edelgard was about to try and probe for a response when Marianne finally answered her query.</p><p>    “It’s about love! That’s it!”</p><p>If she were drinking her bergamot Edelgard was sure she’d have spat it out in surprise. “Love? Oh, well, I don’t really know if I’m qualified to speak about that subject.” Edelgard cautioned. She didn’t think much about the subject as her drives and duties were far more prevalent in life. Edelgard had definitely crushed a bit on the Professor over their time together, but both eventually realized all they had was a very strong platonic bond, one she was happy to receive and experience.</p><p>“Well, I just think you’ll give me the straightest answer.” Marianne claimed, and tilted her head away so as to not even look Edelgard clearly in her eyes. “I’m not really interested in some philosophical treatise or emotional appeal. I just want a clear, pragmatic answer.” She clarified.</p><p>Edelgard couldn’t help but chuckle at that assertion. “Well, that I can definitely do for you.”</p><p>Marianne nodded her head slightly and sighed. “I just, I’m wondering what the right thing is to do when you think you’ve got a thing for someone close, but are worried about potentially ruining a friendship by confessing.”</p><p>Edelgard took a deep breath as she drummed her fingers up and down her teacup in thought. Marianne usually brought questions relating to self worth and how to inspire oneself, but this was another beast entirely. Just thinking about such a question made Edelgard feel nervous as well, probably exactly the same kind her friend was experiencing. Would she risk a friendship for a chance at love? Edelgard considered herself a risk taking kind of person, but every relationship she’d cultivated over the years was a precious line that she ended up relying on far more than the Flame Emperor could ever have anticipated. She didn’t think she’d be capable of risking any of those, but…</p><p>“If you’re absolutely sure of your feelings, then I think you should be upfront.” She advised. “If I’ve learned anything through my years of struggle, it's that you should expect the unexpected. I never thought you or anybody else would choose to follow me after the incident in the Holy Tomb, yet you all did. So I think if you’re worried about losing someone, don’t be.” Edelgard concluded.</p><p>Marianne blinked a few times before locking eyes once again with the Emperor. “Thank you, El. I think… yes, that’s helped a lot, you’ve helped a lot.” She blessed, finally taking a sip of the black tea.</p><p>“Praise isn’t necessary, but it is appreciated.” Edelgard gratified, and sipped together with her friend. “So… if you don’t mind me asking, who’s the lucky man of the hour?”</p><p>Marianne went red, and quickly retorted, “It’s um, actually a woman.”</p><p>“Oh,” Edelgard blushed in turn. “My apologies, Mari… I’m sure whoever the lady that caught your eye, you’ll be perfect together.”</p><p>    Marianne waved it off as just a misunderstanding, but now an uneasy silence sat among the two, only interrupted by the soft chunging of an old grandfather clock. Marianne once again simply stared at the reflection in her tea, while Edelgard rested her chin within the palm of her hand, waiting patiently for an answer, or at least a reply from Marianne.</p><p>    “Um… I’ll tell you when I’m more sure, I think.” Marianne eventually admitted, and the two women stood up.</p><p>    Marianne thanked Edelgard once again for the chat and tea before turning around to leave. However, on her way out Marianne clipped her heel against the leg of a chair and nearly fell to the ground, having to steady herself against a small cabinet. Edelgard checked to make sure she was ok before leaving, but afterwards Marianne didn’t stay any longer, and the Emperor returned to her work. </p><p>    At least, she was, until an errant beam of sunlight reflected upon something on the ground, and Edelgard kneeled down to investigate. “A ring?” She held up to her eyes a silver band adorned with a shimmering emerald. “Marianne must have dropped this… wait... Marianne! Mari! Come back!”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Marianne x Dorothea: "Let me show you."</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Marianne begins to instruct Dorothea on his path to becoming a Dark Flier.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>(This is the same non binary portrayal of Dorothea as in my previous work for fe trans week, nb trans masc woman, he/him pronouns, officially adopted by Manuela)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Thea, it’s ok, just put your foot in the stirrup, and I’ll help you up.”</p><p>    “But…Marie, what if I slip? Or you can’t help me over the saddle?”</p><p>    “Riding boots have lots of traction, so you won’t slip. And I’m even taller than you, and no longer a wet noodle. You made sure of that bit, Thea.”</p><p>    For the past hour or so Marianne had been trying to teach her girlfriend how to ride a horse, starting with some basic theory, how to properly lace up riding gear, and attaching the bridle and saddle to a steed. Edelgard and Byleth had expressed desire for one of their magician commanders to apply for the new Dark Flier certification, which Dorothea seemed surprisingly eager for, at least until Marianne had brought out the big, brown stallion Dorte for him to practice on.</p><p>    “Marie I thought you were going to teach me to fly a pegasus.” The singer had questioned.</p><p>    Marianne continued to lead the horse towards Dorothea, and handed him the reins. “You can’t just go straight from your own feet to the sky, Thea. Before you can learn to ride a flying horse, you need to learn how to ride a regular old horse.” She explained.</p><p>    By now Marianne had spent nearly twenty minutes just trying to convince Dorothea to mount her friend Dorte, and it was beginning to annoy her slightly. Marianne had shown Dorothea how to get on and off unaided multiple times, had shown him how gentle her friend was, and even just had him lead Dorte around for a bit on the reins, yet he still hesitated to make that climb.</p><p>    “He’s just so big, Marie! I… it doesn’t feel safe!” Dorothea claimed.</p><p>    Marianne hesitated for a moment, but eventually asked, “Thea, are you afraid of horses?”</p><p>    An uneasy silence fell between the two women, only broken by the occasional sniff and whinny from Dorte. Dorothea bit his lip, trying to think of the best way to reply while Marianne stood silent petting her friend’s snout, waiting patiently for her love to find what to say. Dorte even leaned over to playfully give Dorothea a small lick on the cheek, his head held down, and tail swishing every couple seconds.</p><p>    “It’s not that I’m afraid of horses, Marie. Well, not directly…” Dorothea paused for a moment as he reached over to pet Dorte again, who then let his ear lie loose and relaxed. “In Enbarr, carriages are a common sight and being the primary mode of transport for rich nobles, you can gather that they didn’t particularly care to stop or move out of the way if a dirty orphan girl was in their way.”</p><p>    Marianne double-taked. “You mean you were trampled upon?” She asked. Even Dorte seemed to find the news troubling as he tucked his tail between legs.</p><p>    Dorothea however raised her hand and seemed to chuckle it off. “No, thankfully. But there were a few times when unscrupulous individuals shoved me in the path of one.” The singer elaborated. Dorte whinnied a bit, and Dorothea took another moment to soothe his jitters, including feeding him a small piece of carrot he had left. “But it’s not just that either, what I think I fear the most is… taking my feet off the ground.”</p><p>    “Not heights you mean?” Marianne asked for clarification.</p><p>    “Yeah, I don’t mind heights.” Dorothea confirmed, adding, “The first dirty nobleman I ever had to defend myself shoved me so hard I fell over. Luckily mom was right there to step in and give him a good thrashing, but even since then whenever I’ve thought about now having both feet firmly on the ground, well...” The singer stared solemnly at the ground, and Dorte gave him another friendly lick. “Other incidents like that contributed, and now I find it hard to do a simple thing like mount a very friendly horse.”</p><p>    Marianne listened carefully to the whole story, only closing the distance for a hug once she was sure Dorothea had said his piece. “You know I’m always here to help you with anything, just as you have.” The noblewoman soothed, rubbing away the tension in her lover’s back. “However, it does make me curious, why are you so determined to get this certification?”</p><p>    Dorothea chuckled, and gave Marianne a tender kiss of approval before explaining his side. “Because I’ve seen how much you’ve improved in such a short time, and I want to do the same. Edelgard just gave extra incentive.” The singer elaborated. Dorte whinied seemingly in agreement, and both women shared a loving, but also trusting look. “I think I’m ready to give it a try, ready?” Dorothea finally suggested.</p><p>    “Ready any time.” Marianne answered. With one fluid motion, and without even really needing Marianne’s hands on help, Dorothea was able to pull himself up and over the saddle to a clean seat, Marianne clapped and cheered at the result. The next few hours were various lessons in guiding and steering Dorte’s movements, all the way until Dorothea was able to easily lead him in a trot around the field with no guidance at all. Dorothea would’ve loved to go even longer, but the sun was nearly set, and as he was now finding out…</p><p>    “Wow, this is… really hard on your back and thighs…” Dorothea griped, having needed Marianne’s help this time to properly dismount from Dorte. “How do you handle riding animals so well, Marie? I’ve never seen you look sore or complain after-” Dorothea stopped as he noticed Marianne starting to stare back with a conspicuously raised eyebrow, and he chortled. “Right, I get it now. Explains a lot in hindsight.” Dorothea realized, thinking back to her first moment of awe when she saw Marianne swapping out her long dress for springy leggings. Both women laughed, and Marianne led Dorte back into his pen, being surprised right after by a leaping Dorothea into her arms.</p><p>    “You’re not that worn out, are you Thea?” Marianne teased.</p><p>    “What if I just want to be led back to bed by my strong, beautiful knight?” Dorothea cooed back. They shared another kiss from the bridal carrying stance, and Marianne happily agreed to valiantly escort her love to their quarters.</p><p>    “How about tomorrow I take you flying on Fury? To show you what pegasi are like.” Marianne suggested. “She’s the best we have for newcomers.”</p><p>    “Fury? She’s not like, wild, or anything, right?” Dorothea cautioned.</p><p>    “Only as much as the rider.”</p><p>…..</p><p>    The next screams could be heard all around Garreg Mach as a new pegasus rider in training was apparently performing all manner of tricks in the skies. Loops, spins, rolls, brown and blue hair flying wildly as the pegasus soared through the skies, laughs and cheers abound. Dorothea would tell Marianne after the stunt that it was way too scary and heart pounding.</p><p>    And then had begged to be taught how to do it himself.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Marianne x Lysithea x Hilda: "Experiences."</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hilda invites Marianne to a sleepover.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Two birds with one stone... I mean, I have AT LEAST 14 pairings to write, of course I'm gonna poly some of them up!</p><p>And yes, this is meant to take place post-time skip</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“What do you mean, you’ve never had a sleepover?!”</p><p>    Marianne could distinctly remember Hilda’s acute shock at what she considered to be a rather mundane reveal. She didn’t even remember how it came up exactly, but Marianne had just explained that she never took part in one as a kid because it was a ‘girl thing’, at least according to her family. Right away though Hilda demanded that this be ‘fixed’, and ‘just leave everything to me, Mari’. A couple days later Hilda informed Marianne that she was due such an ‘appointment’ in her room after light’s out, and to bring jammies and a pillow. Marianne wasn’t sure what to really expect when she stepped into the pink girl's room, but what she saw illuminated by the dim lantern was a smiling and waving Hilda, a somewhat grumpy looking Lysithea, a big bowl of sorbet, and a tray of various small tarts and treats all upon several futons and blankets arranged together on the floor.</p><p>    “Come on in, Mari! Take a seat with us!” Hilda eagerly welcomed, her voice slightly muffled from a pastry she seemed to be chewing. Marianne found the whole scene very cute and appropriate, and happily sat down between her two friends, forming a loose triangle around the food. “C’mon Lys, smile a little! This is supposed to be a fun time for everyone!” Hilda pouted, holding a tart just away from Lysithea’s face.</p><p>    The gremory immediately swiped the treat, but did not eat it right away. “I agreed to this because you promised me sweets!” They piped back, turning away from the two women. “I wasn’t expecting this to be just a childish game of yours!” Lysithea accused. Marianne for her part stayed quiet during this little argument, choosing instead to bow her head and nibble on some of the sweet strawberry sorbet, her favourite flavour.</p><p>    “This isn’t a game, Lys, I’m just trying to help Mari experience a fundamental aspect of girlhood, is that so bad?” Hilda soberly argued back. “And I needed at least one other person for it to be a ‘true’ sleepover, and I know you want to help Mari just as much as I, so…”</p><p>    Lysithea hung their head with a faint blush, silence in the room only broken by the sound of tart munching. “Fine.” They accepted, and turned to look and smile at Marianne. “If it helps, that’s for the best.”</p><p>    Hilda quickly took charge with a variety of engaging topics and activities, with Lysithea occasionally adding something. They all did each other’s makeup, Marianne for Hilda, Hilda for Lysithea, and Lysithea for Marianne. The healer smiled upon looking at the gremory’s work in a mirror, finding that she actually quite liked the black lip paint and eyeshadow, it resonated surprisingly well. There was also talk of cats, dogs and other family pets, and what they would want to take care of in their own place. Marianne talked about her dream of running a small ranch with all manner of farm animals away from the cities and turmoil, and the other two found it was quite sweet, and very ‘Marianne’.<br/>
After a few hours and finishing all of the sweets, the three of them laid side by side on the padded floor, chasing away yawns and continuing to chew the fat. “I used to be a choir boy.” Marianne revealed at one instance, drawing a couple ‘oohs’ from the crowd. “But I quit once my voice started to break, it was too embarrassing.” She finished. Lysithea then asked if Marianne missed singing, to which she shrugged a reply. “I don’t really know. I still can’t control my voice well, so I’ve never tried it since.”</p><p>    Hilda moved her hand over and squeezed Marianne’s. “You should! Girls with voices like yours are… well it’s sexy!”</p><p>    Marianne immediately blushed and felt the need to cover her face even though the room was already so dimly lit. “Hilda…” She cooed, and both women slowly turned to face each other, inching bit by bit until-</p><p>    “I like liquorice.” Lysithea suddenly piped up, and everyone stopped to pay attention. “That’s what we’re doing now, right? Sharing embarrassing things?” They anxiously asked.</p><p>    Marianne ‘ummed’, and Hilda interjected, “I guess, but we’ve been over this Lys, we don’t think liking sweets is childish.”</p><p>    “No, you’ve got it wrong!” Lysithea countered. “I’m not talking about the cherry red stuff, I mean old fashioned, black liquorice candies! I actually love them!” They boasted. A dark silence fell among the sleepover group at this assertion, the gravity of the claim taking several minutes for the girls to process.</p><p>    “But… why?” Marianne questioned.</p><p>    “Those things are disgusting and bitter!” Hilda chimed in.</p><p>    “I just happen to like this mix of sweet, sour and bitter, ok!” Lysithea shot back. “So what about you, Hilda? What are you keeping from us?”</p><p>    Hilda took a deep breath as she pondered the possibilities, but most involved Holst, she wanted this one to be personal. “I’ve got one, but uh, are you both alright with seeing old wounds?” She asked out of courtesy, both Marianne and Lysithea nodded, with the former especially interested out of empathy. Hilda took hold of her hairband and peeled it off, letting her pink locks spill to the ground out of gravity, and revealing a jagged scar that ran just below her hairline. </p><p>    “Ouch.” Lysithea bluntly observed, and almost tried to touch it before Marianne gently swatted her hand.</p><p>    “I was running around indoors, cause I was such a bratty kid, and all it took was one slip on a carpet and… well you can gather the rest.” Hilda elaborated, chuckling to herself at such a silly accident it was.</p><p>    “I can see why you always keep your bangs like that, Hilda.” Marianne mused, with Hilda nodding in confirmation. The healer slowly found herself starting to lean over top of Hilda, stopping just outside her forehead. It wasn’t like any of the marks she had, they weren’t cuts, but Marianne couldn’t help but self reflect on that day she lost her parents. “May I?” She asked, and when Hilda nodded Marianne closed the gap and gently kissed her scar. Hilda of course couldn’t help but peck Marianne’s lips on the retreat, and both blushed and giggled upon further kisses.</p><p>“H-Hey! What are you two doing without me!” Lysithea complained, and forcefully pulled Marianne off from overtop of Hilda, looking into her chocolate eyes with a mixture of irritation and pining.</p><p>“Want in?” Hilda teased from her perch, and the gremory looked like they might explode.</p><p>“Yes! ...I mean, maybe, I-” It was too late, and Marianne had already claimed a kiss on her gremory companion. Hilda smiled for the two, but it was clear such an act was a bit intense for the two, as they now just sat in awkward silence, unable to look at each other.</p><p>Hilda disliked that her two closest friends were not stuck in this cumbersome position, and tried her best to try and bring everyone together. “You know how I feel, Mari, but what about you? Can you talk about your feelings?”</p><p>Both Marianne and Lysithea looked up at the confident, smiling Hilda and felt a little more sure, and Marianne began to speak up. “Well, Hilda… you’ve been so kind and helpful, encouraging me to feel better about myself, be more sure.” She began, and then turned to face Lysithea. “I know we’ve had a rocky time together, Lysithea, but I know deep down you do care about me, and we still have that promise we made, about our Crests.”</p><p>The gremory quickly lit back up and gave Marianne a warm hug. “I can’t apologize enough for how awful I acted towards you… now I feel like we connect on a level I never considered until I met people like you and Edelgard.” They confessed. The two shared another pining look, but this time it was Lysithea who pressed forward with another gentle kiss to Marianne’s lips, with Hilda trying very hard not to squeal with delight in the background. Still, she surprised both with a group hug, kissing both of their cheeks and declaring this ‘best sleepover ever!’. Neither of the others could really argue.</p><p>More yawns came, and the three started to prepare for slumber, but something didn’t quite feel right as Marianne tried to curl up under her blanket. “Um… can I…?”</p><p>    There were some ruffles beside her, and Lysithea asked, “What is it Marianne?” Hilda too seemed to stir, and mumbled something intelligible.</p><p>Marianne clasped her hands together hard as she struggled to ask her question, she just wanted to feel closer to them both, it nagged at her mind. “Well, I’ve never cuddled anyone, could we-” But before she could even finish Hilda was glomping her, while Lysithea snuggled right up against Marianne’s front.</p><p>“Mmm… only the best…” Hilda yawned out, seemingly falling asleep again right away.</p><p>Lysithea and Marianne shared another blush, and decided to share a goodnight kiss. “Love you…” Marianne cooed, and quickly asked, “I can say that, right?”</p><p>“Yes, Marianne, I love you too.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Marianne x Helena: "I will show you the way."</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Why is Helena so interested in spending time with Marianne?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Inspired by a work from Oats, "fem Hubert" here: https://twitter.com/oastlv/status/1276306343381438464</p><p>Also thanks for the Eaglesbox server for coming up with the name Helena.</p><p>What do you do when you say you're gonna pair Marianne with every lady? Make more ladies to pair her with of course! I've always had a soft spot for potential Marianne x Hubert interactions, I just feel like they would be good friends, and here I finally get to realize that vision, albeit with trans!Hubert, aka Helena von Vestra</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Not like that, your stance is too rigid, again.”</p><p>    “Now you’re not directing the energy anywhere, it’s flowing through every point on your body.”</p><p>    There is a small explosion of black powder, and the caster is on the ground. “...Lady Marianne… I told you, you cannot try to control this type of power, otherwise it will rebel against you.”</p><p>    The blue haired dark knight was still waving the particulate away from her face, grateful for the ward spell that kept her hands safe from damage. “I don’t understand, Helena. First you tell me not to control the magic, now you’re saying I’m not controlling it enough?” She stated in total confusion. The Minister reached out a gloved hand to her peer, helping Marianne back onto her feet, and lightly brushing the bits of soot and dust off her dress.</p><p>    “I can only be the guide for you, Lady Marianne, it is up to you to understand my methods and apply them yourself. Take a seat with me for a moment.” Helena instructed, and the two sat next to each other on one of the training grounds’ benches. This was hardly the first time both mages had spent time together, with both women combining their political subterfuge and backdoor connections in mutual service to their Emperor. Helena had even found herself as a sort of mentor to Marianne, helping subtly to guide the former noblewoman as she rebelled against her father, offering advice, working behind the scenes to remove threats against her, and one time even letting a distressed Marianne weep into her torso. However, they’d never practiced magic together, as they were firmly in separate categories of magic expertise… until she had heard Marianne express an interest in learning the ways of dark magic. Helena had offered to instruct without a second thought.</p><p>“Reiterate for me, what is the major difference between white and black magic, Marianne.”</p><p>    The former noblewoman took a deep breath, rubbing her hands together. “White magic is fueled by faith, from the heart.” And she pointed to her chest. “While black magic is fueled by reason, from the mind.” Marianne tapped the crown of her head, Helena nodded.</p><p>    “And now dark magic, the ancient magicks?”</p><p>    Marianne paused to think, but quickly shook her head. “You never told me.” She stated.</p><p>    “That is because you need to understand it for yourself first. Take what you already know and think carefully.” Helena calmly advised.</p><p>    “Um… is it the stomach?” Marianne guessed. They both chuckled quickly afterwards at such a ludicrous assertion, though Helena did have to admit that her colleague was actually on the right track.</p><p>    “Keep that train of thought, Lady Marianne. But take it to its essence.”</p><p>    The knight closed her eyes, trying to think about the implications of that objective. The stomach was for food, food comes from living things, all of which can be traced back to the lowly plant.</p><p>    “The plants live by the sun… no… it’s deeper than that.” Marianne muttered, with Helena simply nodding quietly.</p><p>    The sun isn’t just food for the plants, it’s light, which also comes from things like the moon, and fire. It was all around everyone, invisible to the eye, but evidence of its being could be seen everywhere, it was…</p><p>    “Energy.” Marianne realized, and she began to feel a gradual chill curl up her extremities. Without even really thinking about it, the dark knight stood up and took a few steps forward before fruitlessly executing her first dark spell, a small ball of Miasma that struck the training dummy with splendid grandeur. If she were any other person Helena was sure she would be clapping. Instead, it was just a simple shake of the fist, and a smile towards Marianne’s back as she closed the distance.</p><p>    “How does it feel?” Helena asked, her proud lime irises meeting Marianne’s wondrous chocolate coloured eyes.</p><p>    “Strangely… calming.” The dark knight answered soberly. “It didn’t feel like casting a spell, it felt like… offering a guide to the arcane magicks around me.”</p><p>    “Yes, with this brand of magic, it is not yours. You are but a conduit for the cosmic energies to go forth. That is what gives it its strength, but also its danger.” Helena elaborated. “I have even heard stories of some casters inviting spirits into their bodies to better channel their abilities.”</p><p>    Marianne looked up at Helena, she wasn’t smiling anymore, but only because she preferred to keep that side hidden. “It is a bit scary honestly… but frankly exhilarating, I can see why Lysithea would prefer this style of magic so much.” She mused aloud.</p><p>    Helena pouted just a tiny bit, folding her arms in contemplation. “Well, we have different theories and applications, frankly I just find dark magic more suitable to my… tastes…” She argued, with Marianne smiling, and holding back a chuckle on behalf of her friend.</p><p>    “Well, I just have one more question for you, Helena.” Marianne stated.</p><p>    “You need only speak it.” The dark mage answered. Marianne swayed a bit from side to side, pulling a few loose strands of blue hair behind her ear. They were both scraggly and wavy haired this morning, with Marianne in particular so keen to start her instructions that she didn’t spend any time braiding or styling her hair. Helena was always an interesting one, always many more questions than answers, the latter often just creating more of the former. So no one even batted an eyebrow when Helena revealed herself for the first time, as it was just another piece of the mystery unravelling itself. Still, Marianne would like to know one answer at least, no matter where it may lead.</p><p>    “Why help me with this? You didn’t need to volunteer to teach me dark magic, I could’ve asked Lysithea or Hapi.” Marianne innocently questioned.</p><p>    Helena uttered a deep cackle, with a gloved pat on Marianne’s shoulder. “I simply figured you wanted to be more useful to Her Majesty… and I am glad to assist in any such endeavours.” She plainly claimed.</p><p>    Marianne craned her head to the side, thinking there was no way that was the whole story. “I don’t think that’s all or even part of it, sorry.” She objected.</p><p>    “Oh? And what would you suggest then?”</p><p>    “Well, for one, you’ve been smiling.” Marianne stated, causing Helena to blink surprisingly.</p><p>    “You couldn’t have seen that.” She fired back.</p><p>    Marianne shook her head. “Didn’t need to, I could feel it.” She claimed. Before Helena could retort, Marianne decided to lay out her whole case. “Edelgard and Freya are on that summit to Almyra, Bernadetta is back in Varley, Lysithea is visiting her parents… Helena… I think you were lonely. I know the feeling intimately, and I’m definitely sensing it in you.”</p><p>All it took was a single nervous blush from the dark mage to confirm her theory.</p><p>“Perhaps I did wish for a companion… a kindred one.” Helena admitted.</p><p>Marianne blushed in return. She felt like asking what exactly Helena meant with ‘kindred’, but she figured there were a couple things that were obvious enough. “If you wanted to spend time with me, why not ask? I’ve never seen you hesitate about anything before.” The dark knight questioned.</p><p>Helena stopped to tug at her high collar, “Well…” And without even really intending to, their hands met and grasped in the middle.</p><p>Marianne tried to hide her amazement, but even she couldn’t quite keep everything at bay. “P-Perhaps we should have breakfast together?” She quickly stammered out, trying not to let the situation get any more awkward.</p><p>“I…” Helena stopped to swallow a lump, almost instantly reverting to her usual taciturn self. “Perhaps that is a good plan.”</p><p>Marianne could feel Helena begin to tug her hand away, but she simply gripped harder. “No, Helena, wait.” And when she turned to look, Marianne surprised her with a quick kiss on the cheek. “Your secret is safe with me, I won’t tell anyone else that beneath all that dark, brooding exterior, you’re really just a big sweetie.”</p><p>    She would never hear the end of that, but Marianne was more than happy with that.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Marianne x Bernadetta: "Safe with me."</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Marianne and Bernadetta are both disaster lesbians, featuring cameo appearance by distinguished lesbian Dorothea.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Even though the thick wood and stone of the academy walls, another clap of thunder could be felt echoing through. Rain littered the roofs, dripped from the sides, and even a few trickles seeped into the lower floor rooms under their doors. Stuck unfortunately inside one of those less than accommodating spaces was one Bernadetta von Varley, huddled tightly atop her mattress, quilt draped around her thin frame, as well as the visitor clinging to Bernadetta’s side. She’d been used to remaining solitary within the confines of her room and never expected much to change once arriving at Garreg Mach, or that was until one particular thunderstorm just over a month ago brought another panicked, screaming student into her room.</p>
<p>    “Ahh! I’m sorry! Um, I didn’t know this room was occupied!”</p>
<p>    Bernadetta was certainly shocked by the blue haired student who’d burst through her unlocked door, both of their tired pairs of eyes meeting in the middle, unblinking.</p>
<p>    “I…” Bernadetta began, but all mouths were sealed with another deafening roar of thunder. When the archer next opened her eyes, she saw her visitor curled into the fetal position on the wood floor, both hands covering her ears. “Hey, hey!” Bernie tried to get her attention, including shaking the other student’s shoulder, that seemed to work. “You’re scared too? Um… you can stay here with me then! It’s safe here!”</p>
<p>    The visitor seemed confused, and attempted to decline, but whether because her nerves were already on edge, or because she was filled with enough empathetic fervor to render to her help, Bernadetta continued to insist.</p>
<p>    “It’s fine! Um… We’ll keep each other safe, uhh… I’m Bernie!” She said.</p>
<p>    Her blue haired visitor smiled just for a moment, and replied back, “Um… I’m Ma… Marianne…” And then another bolt of lightning left both scrambling to grip each other.</p>
<p>    This was now the third such thunderstorm since that day, and things had now become something of a routine between the two girls. At the first sounds of the storm’s beginning, Bernadetta would unlock her door, and gather her growing collection of stuffed animals, pillows and blankets into a veritable fort. When Marianne inevitably came knocking, she brought with her calming, lavender tea, along with Leicester chocolates and other assorted sweets. So here the two were again, spending the only time they really shared together keeping each other calm through frightening thunder.</p>
<p>    “Hey Marianne?” Bernadetta asked during a rare moment of silence.</p>
<p>    “Mmm? Um… what is it, Bernie?”</p>
<p>    “Do… do you want to do something together… later, I mean?”</p>
<p>    There was an uneasy silence, as even the pattering rain seemed to give way between the two. Marianne so desperately wanted to agree, she was so starved for companionship, so desperate for a fulfilling friendship, she just feared that Bernadetta would become ostracized due to her peculiarities.</p>
<p>    “Um… well… I…”</p>
<p>    Bernadetta’s face sank, and she already began to apologize. “N-No, just… forgot what I said, Marianne... “ And they both returned to silent huddling as a new bolt of lightning flashed through the window.</p>
<p>    Even though the next day’s weather was a typical bright and sunny summer day, Bernadetta remained huddled in her room. “Foolish Bernie… letting your feelings overtake your conscience, upsetting precious Marianne… this is why no one wants to be your friend…” She muttered quietly in self judgment, trying not to pay attention to the shadows that kept dancing back and forth from the tiny gap below her door. Unbeknownst to Bernadetta, all of those dancing shadows were in fact being cast by the same person, one Marianne von Edmund. The young noblewoman had been pacing outside Bernadetta’s room for the past half hour, a book and box of chocolates clutched against her chest, trying to work up the courage to knock. After a morning’s worth of contemplation, Marianne’s heart ended up winning out, aided by the suggestion that if they simply stayed indoors, nobody would be able to tell they were friends, and therefore Bernadetta wouldn’t suffer for it.</p>
<p>    At least, until Marianne noticed a new pair of emerald eyes spying from a distance.</p>
<p>    Seeing her cover blown, someone Marianne assumed to be one of Bernadetta’s classmates openly approached her with hands clasped behind her back. “Here, let me help.” The curly haired brunette offered. Before Marianne could say a word, the spy closed the remaining distance to Bernadetta’s door and called through it. “Bernie! You have a visitor!”</p>
<p>    Marianne began to freak right away, “What? No! I… um…” She stammered, but the fellow classmate simply winked back.</p>
<p>    “You’ll thank me for this later, trust me.”</p>
<p>    So Marianne was stuck frozen in place as the door handle began to jiggle, and turning around revealed her pursuer to have long absconded.</p>
<p>    The door then opened. “Hmm? Dorothea? I…” Bernadetta halted upon seeing Marianne, but quickly drew a smile across her tired looking face. “Do… Do you want inside? You can come in!” She said.</p>
<p>    Almost feeling like she was being shoved from behind, Marianne stumbled clumsily into Bernadetta’s room, the archer deftly shutting the entrance behind Marianne, her back against the door. Another awkward silence fell between the two girls, neither able to find the right words to say, never being in a similar enough situation to draw on past experiences. Eventually however, Marianne figured that what she held in her hands might communicate desire more easily than her muddled mind, and so presented the gift to her classmate.</p>
<p>    “For me?” Bernadetta asked, fingers trailing over the soft binded cover of the book. Marianne could only nod in affirmation, the two sitting down side by side on Bernie’s bed.</p>
<p>    “I thought you’d enjoy these.” The healer veritably squeaked out, surprising even Bernadetta with how nervous she was sounding. “A novel about, um… a horse who, ah… gets lost… um, I…” Marianne continued to speak as best she could, but the words just wouldn’t put themselves together. Marianne knew Bernadetta liked books, she’d even heard of her trying to write some novels, but trying to communicate those memories into speech felt like trying to thread a needle with a tree trunk.</p>
<p>    “I love this, Marianne, thank you.” Bernadetta spoke, pulling Marianne out of her delirium. Before she could utter even a mewl in response, the archer then surprised Marianne with a light hug, a hug that was returned a few moments later once the healer had processed what just happened.</p>
<p>    “I, um… you see… Bernie… I…”</p>
<p>    “It’s ok, take your time…”</p>
<p>    Marianne took a minute to breathe, swallow the lump in her throat, and embrace Bernie a little stronger, just trying to will herself to come out and say it. “Bernie, will you…”</p>
<p>    She stopped to wait for some kind of reaction from the archer, but after another moment of silence Bernie simply repeated, “It’s ok, take as long as you need!”</p>
<p>    “...I want to be your friend, do you want to be friends with me?” Marianne finally blurted out soon after, covering her mouth after the final syllable as if a curse was just uttered.</p>
<p>    Internally Bernadetta had been expecting such a confession, but even after mental preparation it was still shocking to her senses. Nobody wanted to be her friend, she was too awkward, too nervous, too… very much like Marianne, and there it clicked.</p>
<p>    “Of course I’ll be your friend.” Bernadetta answered. “In fact! I’d absolutely love to be your friend Marianne! You… you make me feel…”</p>
<p>    “...Like I’m not so alone?” Marianne answered.</p>
<p>    The two relaxed their embrace for a moment in order to look into each other’s sleepy eyes, smiles aplenty. Bernadetta then let out a long yawn, which they both giggled over, resting their foreheads against each other.</p>
<p>    “Would you like to lie down for a moment?” Marianne asked, trying to hold back her own sympathetic yawn.</p>
<p>    “Sounds like we both could.” Bernadetta said, and lied down patting the empty space next to her.</p>
<p>    When next discovered by a curious student after accidentally sleeping through the class bells, the two girls were found snoring away, wrapped up in each other’s arms. She wouldn’t tell the Professor what exactly had kept either from class, only that it was the best thing for both of them, and that, “It was the cutest, gayest sight my poor eyes had ever witnessed.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Marianne x Byleth: "A perfect life."</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Marianne's got something on her mind involving her and Byleth.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Happy Birthday Byleth! Wrote some Marileth for the occasion.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There’s a gentle but noticeable tapping sound as the professor’s chalk danced about the blackboard. Various forms of additions, subtractions, plus signs, minus signs, numbers gone into the hundreds, all while the young students look on curiously. But then, something  new, a cross on its side, and the Professor turned round to face their students.</p><p>    “Now we’re going to move onto multiplication.” They stated, the tip of the chalk still attached the board. “Ah, Nicky, did you have a question?” The professor asked the blonde student with the raised hand.</p><p>    He stood up with a curious but confident look, and asked, “Is this just a fancier way of doing addition, Professor Byleth? I have seen my father counting coins by making many little piles of ten, is this the same?”</p><p>    Byleth smiled and gave their student a thumbs up. “That’s very astute, and definitely a way to think about it.” They said. Byleth then turned back to the board, and below where they had drawn <i>20 x 4</i> they now added <i>20 + 20 + 20 + 20</i> “When you multiply, all you are really doing is adding the first number however many times as the second, as you can see here. So to return to Nicky’s example, you can think of five piles of ten coins as ten added five times, or ten times five.”</p><p>    A few ‘ahs’ came from the small collection of five children, and Byleth paused to let their class add the new notes to their books.</p><p>    “Professor?” A new voice called out. Byleth saw it as their youngest student, a small brunette named Holly. “Are there other examples of where we could use multiplication? It’s just, my family are all fishermen, we don’t handle that many coins.”</p><p>    Byleth put a finger to their chin in thought, trying to come up with a more universal anecdote, but then came a few knocks on the door, taking everyone’s attention away.</p><p>    “Good afternoon everybody!” A cheery eyed woman greeted the class as she came through the now opened doors. She was dragging in a small wheeled cart loaded with a pot, basket and many small bowls, a daily ritual for everyone at the schoolhouse. “Oh, Byleth, sweetie, did I interrupt your lecture again?” The woman asked, nervously twirling some of her wavy blue locks around a finger. “My timing is just so off lately.” She added.</p><p>    Byleth shook her head and smiled back at the visitor. “I wasn’t paying attention to the time.” They said, pointing at the clock on the side of the room. “Noon sharp, you’re right on time, Mari.” Byleth praised. Marianne smiled and began to unload her wares, a bowl and plate for every child, which all in the room seemed to squirm in their seats for the word. “Oh, but before that, a question for you, how do you know how much soup to make for everyone’s lunch?” The professor poised with a smile.</p><p>    Marianne only needed one look at the blackboard and Byleth’s grin to add her own, catching on almost immediately. “Well, I know everyone needs two cups of soup, and there’s five students, plus myself and the Professor, so seven servings of two cups each is fourteen… plus a little extra in case someone wants seconds.” She explained. “Now then, who’s hungry? I have grilled cheese sandwiches and tomato soup for everyone!”</p><p>    Class was usually three days a week for the small class, Byleth and Marianne having opened their little schoolhouse a few months prior. They had moved to the homely coastal village soon after Emperor Edelgard abdicated, wanting a quiet, peaceful life together far removed from the pomp and circumstance of court, or even just cities. They acquired a small forgotten farm and cottage left behind a generation ago, a relaxing hovel for Marianne to raise chickens, sheep and horses while Byleth could fish to their heart’s desire. It was Marianne who later suggested turning the smaller, unused barn into a small classroom for the children in their new village, which Byleth had readily agreed to. She’d been a part of Edelgard’s cabinet for many years as Minister of Religion, when public education reform grew to become a major aspect of the political agenda.</p><p>    “Thank you, Miss Marianne!” Each student spoke as she handed them their soup and sandwiches with a great big smile on her face. Marianne had rapidly become quite an accomplished chef thanks to these efforts to keep everyone well fed during the schooldays, though she also remembered Byleth once joking that anyone in town could tell how good Marianne was just by getting a good look at the professor whenever they stretched their back. They’d both laughed openly at that suggestion, but deep down both were very glad, as it was just another small sign that all the fighting was behind them, that they were free to live their lives how they wanted. Marianne stopped by one more time just as class was ending at three o’clock to pass out treats, this time some butter tarts fresh from the oven.</p><p>    “Thank you Miss Marianne! Professor Byleth! See you after the weekend!” Was the final word from class, coming from the eight year old Connor. </p><p>    “Well, there’s the fishing tournament on Sunday, so if you want to say hi earlier just come on down!” Byleth suggested.</p><p>    Connor’s eyes widened and they seemed to hop in place, “Oh yeah! I definitely will, and I hope you win professor!” They said with maximum encouragement. But eventually goodbyes had to be finished, and Marianne ended up pulling Byleth away to lie together on a small hill watching the clouds.</p><p>    “The kids really love you, Lethie.” Marianne said, the two’s hands clasped in the middle. “They look up to you, reminds me of the old days.”</p><p>    Byleth squeezed their wife’s hand back a bit, gaze still fixated above. “They admire you a lot too, Mari.” They added.</p><p>    “Really?” Marianne sounded quite surprised. “All I do is bring lunch, what’s there to inspire in that?” She asked.</p><p>    Byleth rolled onto their side to address the next point. “They admire you for caring so much, like when you mixed up medicine for Abigail’s cold, or took the time to talk to Nicky about his uncle’s passing, the food is just one part of it.” They said, finishing with a kiss on Marianne’s cheek.</p><p>    “Well… I’m certainly not as admired as you are, Lethie.” Marianne half-heartedly spoke with a blush, once again twirling her hair. Byleth however wouldn’t stop pressing kisses to Marianne’s cheek, and so the other woman acquiesced and turned to face them in the middle, sharing a few more passionate pecks before Marianne ended with her head resting upon Byleth’s chest. There they remained in a relaxing silence, with only a slight breeze and the distant chirps of birds to add to the atmosphere. Marianne would sigh a couple times, adjusting her position at each while Byleth stroked her hair and kissed the crown of her head.</p><p>    “Something on your mind?” The professor eventually asked after a particularly long sigh, nudging Marianne’s shoulder just a bit. She kept her lips tight, fidgeting in place as thoughts swirled around, it was very hard to keep anything from Byleth, as they seemed to have some supernatural talent to get anyone to open up about their troubles.</p><p>    “It’s nothing, really…” Marianne fibbed fruitlessly, she knew if Byleth pressed her desire would come out, it was just a matter of time.</p><p>    “Hmm… well, if you don’t want to talk about it, that’s fine.” The professor said. “I just… if something’s bothering you Mari, please tell me, that’s all.”</p><p>    Marianne curled up her legs tight, now biting her lip her shut as well. “Nothing’s bothering me, I just had something I wanted to ask you…”</p><p>    “Oh? And that is?”</p><p>    “...It’s… well… maybe now isn’t the best time.”</p><p>    “Do you not want me to go to the fishing tournament? Something else in mind?” Byleth probed.</p><p>    Marianne wiggled her head deeper into Byleth’s torso. “N-No, nothing like that…”</p><p>    “Is your back getting sore? We could go inside and I’ll give you a rub.”</p><p>    “I’m fine Lethie, really…”</p><p>    Byleth wrapped her arms tight around Marianne and leaned their head close to her ear. “Oh, so you want to start a family together, is that it?” They whispered. Marianne didn’t answer for a good minute, but that alone was proof that Byleth had just asked the million coin question. “I can see how you look at them, the way you smile, and now how you worry about how you’re viewed.” Byleth gracefully said. “And I know it’s something you’ve wanted for awhile now, even if you haven’t said anything.”</p><p>    By now Marianne was beginning to feel the beginnings of tears drip down onto Byleth’s cloth shirt, but she was blocked from wiping them up Byleth’s hand, insisting they do it themselves.</p><p>    “I was afraid that you… you would…” Marianne began, but couldn’t bring herself to finish.</p><p>    “It’s ok Mari, I want this too.” Byleth soothed, hugging their wife even harder. “The answer is yes, and I’ve been dying to hear you ask it.”</p><p>    “Guess I’m still not very good at talking to people… am I…?” Marianne admitted with a chuckle as her tears began to shine with joy.</p><p>    “I think I taught you very well, but everyone can use a little extra encouragement.” Byleth added, with the two locking lips once more as Marianne swung her leg over to straddle her love. “I still want to hear you say it though.” Byleth requested with love.</p><p>    “My light, my love… let’s start a family here, together.”</p><p>    “Couldn’t think of a better way to spend my life.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Marianne x Ingrid: "A knightly rescue."</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Imagine not getting flustered and useless around girls, am I right?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Credit to the inspiration for this chapter comes from @TripleXXXFox on twitter!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ingrid swore that she only left the stable for a few minutes, five minutes tops. Her loyal destrier had taken a bad arrow to the leg and she just needed to step outside quickly to grab some salve and bandages, yet upon Ingrid’s return she was amazed to find the wound already cleaned, healed and bandaged up professionally. She lightly brushed the side of her horse’s mane, his eyes looked almost happy, at peace, not at all what he’d been like when the two slowly rode in at the conclusion of that skirmish. Upon closer examination however, it seemed that whoever might have patched her steed up might still be in the stables, as she began to pick up the faint sound of humming coming from the other end of the room. Peeking over the top of her horse, Ingrid saw what looked like another student filling a couple pails of water at the stable’s tap before carrying them back over in her direction.</p><p>    “Hmm… hmm… ok now horsey, let’s give you a nice scrub, I’m sure you’ll feel all better- wah!”</p><p>     The other student’s eyes connected with Ingrid’s own and they froze, seemingly in fear. Ingrid quickly stepped around the rear of her destrier with her hands up, trying to assuage the situation.</p><p>    “Sorry! I didn’t mean to scare you.” Ingrid apologized, and gave a short bow. “But… did you patch my horse’s wound here?”</p><p>    Now that she could get a clearer look of the other student, Ingrid could see it was a tall girl with braided blue hair from the Golden Deer, identifiable from the pin affixed to her collar. She was still frozen with that nervous look on her face, so Ingrid took a step forward with her hand outreached as a gesture of goodwill, but this proved to be somewhat of a mistake. The other student, trying to make more room for herself started shuffling backwards, only to catch her boot on the ground and fall backwards, water pails flying upwards into the air. For Ingrid, time seemed to slow or almost freeze as her fellow student stumbled over. Moving faster than she ever felt possible, Ingrid rushed forwards and caught the blue haired girl midfall, saving her from a nasty impact. For a moment they stared at each other in the pseudo embrace. Ingrid was still amazed that she was able to catch the other girl, yet became increasingly more aware of how tired and sullen her chocolate coloured eyes were, as well as the faint rosy blush on her cheeks</p><p>    “Oh… thank you…” She finally spoke up, and then both were drenched in the water spilling from the tossed buckets. Ingrid slowly helped the other student back on her own feet, one arm around her back while the other remained beside her stomach. She shivered from the cold water, and looked embarrassed beyond belief, but all Ingrid was concerned with was making sure she was ok. Yet before she could even say a word, the student suddenly blurted out, “S-Sorry I s-should leave!” and ran off, Ingrid too stunned to give chase right away.</p><p>    “Wait! I didn’t even get your name!” She called out, but there was no answer, at least not right away.</p><p>    As Ingrid learned quickly once she reconnected with her classmates, the other student stumbled across and caught in the stables was indeed from the Golden Deer, a timid, shy girl her age named Marianne von Edmund. Of course, she had to learn about it from Sylvain of all people, who had his own ideas about their run-in that Ingrid wasn’t quite a fan of.</p><p>    “Marianne was blushing because she was embarrassed! Case closed Sylvain! There’s nothing to read from this!” Ingrid bickered over a half mouthful of pastrami sandwich.</p><p>    Sylvain however just laughed off Ingrid’s assertion. “All I’m saying is that it’s a possibility she was flustered by your good looks and charm! Why is that so hard to accept?” He countered, adding, “And you should really finish swallowing before you talk! Girls don’t find talking through a full mouth very cute.” As Ingrid frowned with her puffy cheeks.</p><p>    “You say that as if I’m not a girl.” She replied, taking another bite after.</p><p>    Sylvain leaned back  in his chair with arms stretched behind, his remaining half sandwich still undisturbed on his plate. “I mean, I’ve always sort of considered you one of the guys. You grew up with me, Felix and Dimitri, and you hang out with us pretty much all the time… actually didn’t you used to share clothes with Felix for a while back?</p><p>    Ingrid went white. “I’m not a guy!” She shouted back, quickly adding, “And that was just because of… financial issues… nothing more!” Sylvain merely shrugged along.</p><p>    “You never answered my original question, Ingrid.”</p><p>    “Oh? And what was that again?”</p><p>    “Why are you so adamant that Marianne didn’t blush because she was enamoured?”</p><p>    Ingrid blinked a few times, staring down at the last bite of her lunch in contemplation. “Because… I’m not into girls…” She mumbled back.</p><p>    “Say again?” Sylvain teased, hand cupped beside his ear in an exaggerated gesture.</p><p>    “I said I’m not a lesbian!” Ingrid fired back, standing up and slamming her hands down on the dining hall table hard enough to make the plates and glasses jump. An uneasy silence fell between the two as a few curious onlookers stared at the commotion. Ingrid sat back down and sulked as she finished the remainder of her meal, while Sylvain continued to lean back with a signature cocky grin across his face.</p><p>Eventually though, Ingrid picked her head back up, looking longingly across the table. “Are you going to finish that?” She pointed to the remainder of Sylvain’s sandwich.</p><p>    “You can have it…” He kept it just outside of Ingrid’s reach. “If you agree to ask Marianne out on a date.”</p><p>    A sharp yelp of pain rung out through the dining hall as something heavy, which was definitely not Ingrid’s boot heel, fell on top of Sylvain’s toes and crushed them. As luck would have it however, Ingrid and Marianne did end up spending more and more time together seemingly by coincidence. The Golden Deer girl was a frequent visitor to the stables, even moreso than herself Ingrid figured, almost always finding that familiar shock of blue hair whenever she stepped into the enclosure. Marianne knew the name and favourite snack of every horse in the stable, and even spoke with them regularly as if talking to another person. Ingrid found it peculiar but rather endearing, happy to stand to the side helping to brush and wash the destriers while Marianne made sure their physical and emotional needs were met, working quite well as a team despite hardly talking to each other.</p><p>    One day around a month after their initial encounter, Ingrid finally made an earnest attempt to actually talk with Marianne as a friend, rather than just another acquaintance.</p><p>    “So Marianne… you really uh, like horses, eh?”</p><p>    Unfortunately, Ingrid found that the words she wanted totally escaped her the moment Marianne’s big, brown eyes were linked with hers. Marianne blinked a few times as she looked back at Ingrid with confusion and rosy cheeks, taking a moment to tuck an errant strand of hair behind her ear before responding.</p><p>    “Um… yes? They’re very friendly, and they don’t judge me…” She answered quietly. Ingrid however wasn’t really paying attention to Marianne’s words, being too concerned with that strand of hair she tucked away and how it looked like it was about to come loose. She had to fight her urge to reach over and tuck it back in herself, as it was just begging to be done so. Ingrid eventually noticed Marianne cock her head slightly to the side, realizing that she was probably expecting her to try and continue the conversation in some way.</p><p>    “Oh, um… yes, very nice…”</p><p>    Ingrid couldn’t understand it, why couldn’t she talk normally in front of Marianne? Was she really that distracted by having a pretty girl blushing right in front of her?</p><p>    “Wait, Marianne is cute?”</p><p>    It took Ingrid a few precious moments to realize she had just muttered that thought aloud. Marianne was at full redness now as her eyes were wide open in shock and darting left to right. She coughed into her hand a couple times before slouching over slightly, hands rubbing together. Ingrid was yet again distracted and didn’t quite hear Marianne’s reply, as now she was entranced by realizing just how tall the other stable girl was, swearing that she wasn’t jealous.</p><p>    “Um… ah… thank you, Ingrid. I… um… I think you’re really pretty too…”</p><p>    More awkward staring ensued, only broken up by the occasional grunt or whiny of the horses they were supposed to be looking after. Neither blushes faded, but Marianne slowly broke out of her funk enough to remember what they had just been doing.</p><p>    “Should probably get back to brushing Dorte…” She mumbled, and began to shuffle off in the direction of her favourite dark brown horse. Ingrid however, finally losing to her internal urges, didn’t want the moment to quite end, and so she reached out to grab Marianne’s hand.</p><p>    “Wait, Marianne!” And she caught it. Marianne turned around as her hand was grabbed, yelping softly as she caught her boot heel on a piece of jagged floor and tripped over. As Marianne fell backwards from the trip their connected hands dragged Ingrid along with her. There would be no heroically catching Marianne like some gallant knight rescuing his fair maiden this time. However, the two thankfully landed rather softly in a strategically placed pile of hay with a weak thud. Ingrid pushed herself upwards to get a better view and make sure Marianne was alright, but the resulting soft moan from said coming from beneath her brought an entirely new observation to the table.</p><p>    “Ah! Ingrid… you… um…” Marianne stumbled and failed to explain. Ingrid looked down and saw that she was practically straddling the taller girl in the pile of hay, and using Marianne’s own chest which she had just unknowingly squeezed as leverage to hold herself upright. Horror grew across the knight’s face, she needed to think of something to say that could defuse this awkward and implicating situation, fast.</p><p>    “...Want to go on a date, Marianne?”</p><p>    Foiled by her rapidly disintegrating brain again, Ingrid cursed herself relentlessly internally, though she was at least happy to get a “yes” in reply.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Marianne x Petra: "Full of courage."</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The unlikeliest of duos travels a beast filled forest at night.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This was written for Day 1 of the Marianne Birthday Celebration! The prompt used was "Animals."</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was nighttime in the lush Brigidean forest, populated by singing crickets, brushes of wind to stir the leaves, and the occasional hooting of an owl. Yet despite the unknown danger of travelling through the dense brush with not even the moon to light the sky, two women carefully crept through the trees with but a single ball of conjured magic to illuminate the path. Taking the lead with her bow and arrow at the ready was the princess of Brigid herself. Her steps were quiet and contemplative, and she halted at every new noise to judge the distance and threat, her gaze poised as a hawk’s. Trailing just behind and doing her best to brighten the floor in front of them was Marianne. Her every movement was shivering and shaky, constantly bumping into Petra’s back whenever she stopped, and almost always failing to avoid the crackle of twigs beneath her feet.</p><p>“I don’t understand, Petra, why did you need to bring me along?” Marianne whispered feverishly during one stop. “You know how I feel about this.”</p><p>    Petra answered with her back still to Marianne, her voice barely an echo upon the wind. “I need your help in something very important, Marianne. I need your special talent with the animals.”</p><p>    “I’m not helping you hunt them. I won’t do it!” Marianne cried quietly.</p><p>    “Hmm?” The princess now turned to face Marianne, her gaze still focused, but more open. “I think you are mistaken, Marianne. This is not a hunting trip.”</p><p>    Marianne frowned back. “Then what are we doing?” She asked. Just then a loud and very angry sounding roar broke through the relative silence, leading to Petra calling for them both to be quiet with a finger to her lips. Marianne kept so close to Petra to be practically hugging her as they continued trekking deeper and deeper into the bushes. After a couple more minutes of sneaking by, Petra stopped and moved off to the side while gesturing her to come forward. Marianne shook her head in anxiety and confusion at first, but very quickly she noticed a curious sound in the air, it was rapid, laboured breathing. The noblewoman got down on her hands and knees and carefully crawled forward, leading her to what she assumed was the reason for Petra all but dragging her out of bed in the middle of the night. Hidden within a low bush and lying against a fallen tree was an adolescent but still spotted fawn with a pair of nasty gashes down its side. Waiting a moment to swallow and take in a huge breath, Marianne began the careful process of tending to the baby deer’s wounds.</p><p>    “Hey little one.” She softly sang out, pausing her approach as she noticed the fawn begin to squirm on approach. “It’s ok, everything’s going to be ok. My name is Marianne.”</p><p>    While Marianne tried her best to keep the injured animal calm, Petra was on the lookout for the predator she had earlier driven away.  “Be quickening, Marianne, I think it is coming back.” She advised, to which Marianne readily nodded.</p><p>    “Can I come closer, little one? I promise I just want to help you.”<br/>
The fawn seemed to slow its breathing a little, which Marianne thought could either be a sign of calming down or dying, so she slowly extended her hand to try and gauge a response. Thankfully, the fawn met her halfway and gave the tips of her fingers a couple playful licks, allowing Marianne to get to work. She worked her healing magic as fast as possible, urged on by the growing sounds getting closer, and Petra shouting out to warn her.</p><p>    “Marianne! Move now!”</p><p>    Marianne reached forward and scooped the baby deer in her arms just in time to leap to the side and watch as Petra shot an arrow right into the chest of a leaping cougar. The predator yelped as the missile hit, but its momentum still carried it right to where Marianne and the fawn had been just a second earlier. Still in shock over how close that attack hit, Marianne only barely registered the now healthy fawn squirming and leaping out of her arms to run off into the distance. Now it was just the two women and the dying animal that was hunting them, and Marianne had to make a very difficult choice.</p><p>    “Marianne?” Petra called out as the noblewoman approached the heavily bleeding and panting cougar. “What are you doing? This is dangerous! We should leave!”</p><p>    “Not yet.” Marianne answered back while taking tiny steps towards the animal. “I have to help, or they’ll die.”</p><p>    The cougar seemed to understand Marianne intentions right away, and didn’t flinch at all as she approached to pull the arrow out of their side. Once she was finished healing, the cougar slowly stood up, staring back at Marianne for a few tense moments before uttering a single snort of approval and slowly limping away from the two. Petra looked back at Marianne with amazement as she waved the predator goodbye, a display of bravery she would never think to repeat in her life. The walk back to camp was nowhere near as eventful, with Petra noticing that anything within their path home seemed to move out of the way well in advance. She concluded that the forest spirits had witnessed their courage and selflessness and had given them their blessings, something the princess couldn’t wait to tell her grandfather about when she saw him next. Once back at camp Marianne wasted no time in getting a hot mug of coffee to warm her shivery body, something Petra noticed well in advance and thus prepared for.</p><p>    “Come Marianne, join me at the fire.” She beckoned, patting at the spot next to her. Once sitting down the princess wrapped a large colourfully woven blanket around the both of them, smiling greatly as Marianne breathed a heavy sigh of relief at her newfound warmth. “Brigid is a warm place, but the nights like to still be cold.” Petra said as she extended the embrace with an arm around Marianne’s waist. “Yet you not only braved the cold, but the forest, and a wild predator, even choosing to put your life at risk to save them.”</p><p>    Marianne felt her cheeks turn red, though she wasn’t sure if it was from her newfound warmth or Petra’s compliment. “I just did what I always do, Petra. I look after animals.” She spoke humbly.</p><p>    “But do you see now, Marianne? That you can and will do things I or nobody else can!” Petra continued to praise.</p><p>    Marianne smiled as she lowered her head to stare into the muddy brown liquid between her hands. “Yeah… I suppose so…” She contemplated. Together they sat huddled up as the bonfire continued to glow and crackle, sharing the occasional sip of coffee as they listened to the sounds of chatter and laughter coming from around the encampment. “Hey Petra, may I ask you something?” Marianne requested as their eyes shared another glance.</p><p>    “You may be my guest, Marianne.”</p><p>    “You’re a hunter, right? Why did you want me to help save that baby deer?”</p><p>    Petra bowed her head with a slight smile, she’d been expecting such a question from Marianne, but answering it might prove a bit difficult. “Because the nature spirits told me to.” She plainly answered. The princess could tell that Marianne couldn’t understand such a foriegn concept to her, so she elaborated to the best of her ability. “All of us, nature, people, animals, spirits, we all live in balance, we all have our place to create harmony. When that child was hurt before they had the chance to grow up and find their own path, that created an imbalance which we had to resolve.”</p><p>    “But… what about the cougar?” Marianne asked.</p><p>    “They should have died for upsetting the harmony of the forest, yet you choose to save them, Marianne. The forest spirits looked at that act and chose to reward you for it, you should be proud.” Petra added.</p><p>    Marianne smiled and took a deep breath in acknowledgement of the feat. “I just… I think it’s a shame that anyone has to die. I think that’s what my life, and this war has taught me.”</p><p>    “We all have our time and place in the balance of the world, but that doesn’t mean we can’t fight to change our own fate, or the fates of others.” Petra concluded. And then Petra shocked Marianne by looking up and giving her a quick kiss on the cheek, heating the noblewoman’s blush even redder than the fire. “A small thanks for everything you have done.” She praised, and lightly took Marianne’s hand into her own in order to kiss the back of it as well.</p><p>    Marianne would sleep more soundly that night than ever before, dream awash with Brigid lips and fur lined hugs. “Petra… likes me…” She muttered to herself, thinking that going on more trips with the princess wouldn’t be so bad after all.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Marianne x Ferdie: "What would I do without you?"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Marianne and Ferdie bond over hair and things get very gay.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This was written for Day 2 of Marianne's Birthday Weekend Celebration using the prompt "Hair."</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Marianne loved her hair dearly, being one of the few things about her that she liked and took pride in. She’d wanted to grow her hair out since a very young age, which was accommodated somewhat in this by her birth parents, letting her hair grow to around shoulder length before making her cut it, but this all changed once she was brought in by her adoptive father, the Margrave of Edmund. He felt it entirely improper for a good noble boy to have such unruly, long locks, so one of the first conditions of her living in the manor was keeping hair short and tidy. Marianne found ways around it after a while, the Margrave was never the most attentive or hands on with her, and the staff were surprisingly helpful and sympathetic, so workarounds were found. Her favourite was braiding, which Marianne became a veritable master at. She read every book on hairstyles she could find, twisting, turning and weaving her skyblue locks into all manner of obscuring, short braids, her crown braid among them. The Margrave was all none the wiser, after all her hair was technically short, if only because it wound up on itself, but when she was free Marianne would let her hair fall down and marvel in its length and feeling. Now that she was far, far away from the household, Marianne didn’t need to keep her braids anymore, but they served a new, utilitarian purpose in combat, helping to make sure it wasn’t a liability in warfare.</p>
<p>“Ouch! Miss Marianne, do you have to be so rough with your comb?”</p>
<p>“Sorry Ferdie… but I warned those flowing, fiery locks of yours we’re going to get caught up.</p>
<p>“I admit, you were right, but do you not prefer the gallantry of riding into battle with your hair blazing behind you in the charge?”</p>
<p>“Of course I prefer my hair free, but I also like it clean and undamaged, and stop your squirming!”</p>
<p>Now Marianne was stuck helping the Black Eagle Strike Force’s other cavalry commander with her own wild hair problem. She’d had a hunch about Ferdie ever since she stopped to complain to her about the necessity of proper noble haircuts, and one, two, three somewhat awkward and tearful conversations later, Marianne had Ferdie weeping into her shoulder pleading for help. But that was years back with only bright times ahead, except for Ferdie’s seemingly allergic reaction to combing her own hair.</p>
<p>“It just tugs and rips and hurts so much! How do you manage this so well, Miss Marianne? I cannot handle this anymore!” Ferdie had griped to her own early morning. Marianne stopped by her room later that afternoon with an entire basket full of hair products, trying not to chuckle as she saw the orange haired cavalier’s mouth gape wide open.</p>
<p>“We’ll start with this, it’s called conditioner, and it’s your best friend, Ferdie.” Marianne began to explain.</p>
<p>Yet despite all her efforts Marianne kept finding herself being roped into being Ferdie’s personal hair stylist. Not that she particularly minded, as they had very pleasant talks about the proper care of horses, sharing horror stories about the different facets of their noble upbringing, or just discussing some of the woes and trials brought on by their identity. Afterwards there would usually be wine, laughs and sometimes tender cuddles on the bed. Marianne wasn’t quite sure where their friendship ended and relationship began, but it was a comforting presence for both, especially given all the heartbreak involving fighting former classmates.</p>
<p>“Now then, Ferdie, do you know anything about braiding?” Marianne asked as she leaned over to the side of her head.</p>
<p>“Well, is it not that activity Dorothea partakes in with the crafts we helped put together for her?” Ferdie answered with a scratch of her temple.</p>
<p>Marianne giggled back. “No, not beading, Ferdie, braiding, like what I do with my hair.”</p>
<p>    Ferdie slapped herself in the forehead. “Whatever did you have in mind for me, Miss Marianne?”</p>
<p>    Having finished combing Ferdie’s hair to an acceptable sheen, Marianne began the task of separating the long orange mane into the strands she would begin her weave with. Ferdie still found it a bit too tugging and pinching, but her curiosity and manners were too much to interrupt now, she needed to see the end result. Holding the gathered assembly in one hand, Marianne knelt down to reach into her accessories bag and retrieve some essential aids, namely pins and hair ties. Minute after minute passed as cords wrapped in and around each other, the only noise in the room being a quiet hum Marianne used to help her concentrate. In the end all there was left was to tie the end in the ribbon to ensure it didn’t unwind, and to pin the sides at strategic positions to make sure the whole ensemble didn’t break itself apart under the chaos of battle.</p>
<p>    Marianne reached over to her countertop to retrieve a small hand mirror, using it to show Ferdie the results of her work. “Well, what do you think? Still flowing and regal as you desired, but this is much easier to maintain.” She explained. Ferdie’s hair had been stylized into a single long braid that ran almost the full length of her loose hair, a veritable ponytail almost as thick as her forearm.</p>
<p>    Ferdie swung her hair left to right, feeling the long braid pivot with her, and just about cried in joy. “I love it! Thank you so very much Miss Marianne!”</p>
<p>    Marianne smiled, deciding she could afford to brag a little about her accomplishment. “I’ve spent years perfecting my art, I dare you to find anyone in the army who can braid better than me.”</p>
<p>    “No arguments from me!” Ferdie agreed, and they both laughed heartily. However as Ferdie inspected the end of the braid she saw that it was fastened with a very familiar looking lilac ribbon tied into a bow. “Marianne.” Ferdie beckoned her to look. “Is this not one of Edelgard’s ribbons? How did you obtain such an item?”</p>
<p>    Marianne smiled and folded her arms in a show of confidence. “A girl never reveals her deep and private secrets. But I did not steal it if that is what you were worried about.” She stated. Ferdie looked back in curiosity, but Marianne simply asserted that her lips were sealed by order of the Emperor herself. “Now let’s have a seat, relax for once Ferdie!” Marianne pleaded.</p>
<p>    As was the norm to that point they both sat down and shared a glass of wine from Ferdie’s own family collection, being in her own words, “About the best thing to do with this aspect of my pitiable father’s legacy.” Today was a very fine 1150 vintage which Marianne honestly wasn’t sure she particularly enjoyed, but sharing drinks like this always brought a smile to Ferdie’s face, and that was what truly mattered.</p>
<p>    “Say Miss Marianne, may I request something of you.” Ferdie asked softly after finishing her glass, Marianne simply nodded in approval. “I do not believe I have ever seen you with your hair fully down, I know how much effort it must take to put your braid together, I was just wondering if-”</p>
<p>    Ferdie stopped as she saw Marianne stand up and reach to the top of her head to begin unwinding her crowd braid, pleading with her that she didn’t need to do this right now and then and it was only a suggestion.</p>
<p>    “It’s no bother, Ferdie, I don’t mind doing this for you.” Marianne said with a slight smile and blush. Every tuck and weave created more of a cascading flow down Marianne’s back, astonishing Ferdie more and more with each extra piece of length it claimed. When she was finally finished and shaking her arms from being held up for so long, Ferdie could only kneel down and marvel at just how long her noble friend’s hair was.</p>
<p>    “I… this… Marianne your hair reaches your knees!”</p>
<p>    Even Marianne herself was shocked by this. “Oh wow, you know I’ve just put off actually measuring it for so long, heh, Margrave Edmund can eat his heart out.” She mused. Ferdie looked back up at her in confusion to the final remark, but all Marianne had to do was making a scissors motion with her fingers, to which Ferdie mockingly gagged at.</p>
<p>    “Miss Marianne! I can say with absolute, no doubt in my mind sincerity, that you are the most wonderful, beautiful woman in all of Fódlan!” Ferdie praised with as much pomp and flair as she could muster. Marianne had been blushing earlier from the wine and Ferdie’s appraisal of her work, but now she was approaching beet red and beyond flustered.</p>
<p>    “F-Ferdie… please…” She crossed her hands against her chest, twisting and fidgeting left to right under a mixture of euphoria and embarrassment. Ferdie however reached up and grabbed one of Marianne’s hands, holding it just above her knee as she continued her speech.</p>
<p>    “You have been there for me through the most difficult part of my life, have kept me company when I am feeling down, look out for me both in battle and life, Marianne I feel as though I would be nothing without you, my angel, my veritable Goddess.”</p>
<p>    Ferdie opened the palm of Marianne’s hand and laid her own atop it. “That is why I feel I cannot wait any longer to ask you this most vital, most important question of our lives.”</p>
<p>    Marianne felt her heart seemingly lurch to a halt. Was this it? Was this really happening?</p>
<p>    Ferdie looked up into Marianne’s sparkling chocolate eyes and posed the question. “Would you? No, I would… I would very much like to give you a kiss if that was perfectly alright with you!”</p>
<p>    A very uneasy silence filled the room as Marianne absorbed just what her friend had asked her. The second hand against her heart fell away as she felt blood rush back to her extremities, a sudden shocking wave that left her knees wobbling enough to almost collapse on. Ferdie quickly leaped back onto her feet and caught Marianne as she began to tilt backwards, arm across her back, the other supporting her head as gently as possible.</p>
<p>    “Ferdie… I…” Marianne eventually managed to mutter out, her throat scratchy as can be and vision blurred with tears.</p>
<p>    “Yes Miss Marianne? My dear? My most wonderful companion?”</p>
<p>    Marianne slowly got back on her feet with Ferdie’s help, took a few long, deep breaths to steady the nerves, and posed her own question back. “I thought you were about to propose to me!”</p>
<p>    Ferdie blinked a few times and coughed out a few errant laughs as she realized the look of the scenario. She had been on one knee, holding Marianne’s hand, said she wanted to ask her something important. She almost wanted to laugh openly at how silly it was until she saw the completely serious and not joking at all look on Marianne’s face.</p>
<p>“I… well… we haven’t even officially begun courting, Marianne! I thought this… would be the beginning of that?” Ferdie hastily explained.</p>
<p>    Marianne felt as though she should be angrier at her friend for toying with her delicate emotions so much, but the quickly souring look of guilt growing across her face begged to be soothed. So Marianne reached across the gap and caressed her cheek, and when Ferdie turned back to look at Marianne, she surprised her with a quick peck on the lips.</p>
<p>    “The answer is yes, by the way.” Marianne said.</p>
<p>    “But… to which question?” Ferdie asked.</p>
<p>    “Yes.” Marianne repeated, and they kissed yet again.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>